


When I Was Dragged Away From You, Everything Went DownHill

by Qwardivior



Series: WE ARE FAMILY [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alola doesnt have quirks, Attempt at angst, Deku goes on the Island challenge, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I dont know tho, I specialize in fluff and comedy, I think this is also going up on wattpad, Inko tired, Ive become the master of mobile, Mama Midoriya doesnt approve, No srsly i wrote this on mobilr, Other tags to be added, Pokemon AU, Should i add a part 2 where we discuss what happened before’, These Tags tho.., This wouldn’t stay out of my head, You dont need to play the games to understand this, You only need basic knowledge about pokemon, dont get excited, i hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, this was originally going to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwardivior/pseuds/Qwardivior
Summary: Summary: Idk what I’m doing anymore :\. I hope you enjoy this.In light of the training camp incident, Inko decides to pull Izuku out of U.A. and move to the faraway region of Alola in hopes of a safer life. Izuku, of course, isn’t happy about this. He was so close to being a hero. But, once he arrives, he soon realizes that there is more to this tropical region than he thought.(It mixes the plot of the normal Sun & Moon, and Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon. You don’t have to play the games to understand this.)Pokemon AU





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon AU. U.A. High and basically where cannon takes place is in the Kanto region. I’ve played around with the idea that every region except Alola has quirks because Alola doesn’t need them. The only people with quirks are the people who visit from other regions. Alola is so peaceful that they don’t need them. I hope that made sense. \\_(*- *)_/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this.

Izuku sighed as he leaned back in his seat. His partner pokemon, Leafeon, was curled in his lap. He also had another pokemon, Lucario, which he ran into as a Riolu while training with All Might. 

Oh yeah, All Might and his signature Machamp. They’d had a tearful goodbye. He thought back to their conversation on Dagobah Beach. 

_“I’m sorry All Might,” He said, barely holding back tears. “I guess I won’t be able to be your successor anymore, huh?”_

_All Might, now simply known as Toshinori Yagi, smiled at him._

_“Don’t say that my boy.” He put his hands on Izuku’s shoulders. “You’ll still be a great hero, even without the heroics.”_

_He laughed._

_“But remember my boy, if you ever see someone in need of help, you help them.” The retired hero smiled. “But I guess that won’t be a problem for you now will it? You’ll go back to throwing yourself in danger to help people in no time.”_

_Tears started flowing down Izuku’s face at that point. Leafeon jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed against him, while Lucario put a paw on his shoulder. He rubbed them away._

_“Don’t cry, we’ll find a way to visit you. And you’ll never be not a part of Class 1A, remember that.”_

_With those words, he was wrapped into a big group hug with both of them, and their pokemon._

‘ _Attention all passengers,please make sure all seatbacks and tray tables are in the upright position and all electric devices in airplane mode or off a we are beginning take off._ ’ 

Izuku sighed again and closed his eyes. They were in for a long flight, so going to sleep wouldn’t make a difference. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inko looked at her son. She knew he was sad, but it was for his own good. She couldn’t bear to see her baby boy attached to all those wires and severely injured. She knew he wanted to be a hero, but it was too dangerous and the training camp was the last straw. U.A. just wasn’t doing a good enough job at protecting at protecting him. She also knew that he would miss his friends and wouldn’t be the same for a while. Or he’d get over it, but he’d still seem sad. 

She watched Izuku as he curled up and tried to get comfortable in the small space. He’d be fine here, safe, safer than he’d ever been with U.A. Unlike Kanto, Alola didn’t have the whole thing with heroes and villains, so he wouldn’t have to worry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Shinsou first heard that he’d be joining Class 1A, he was elated. Who wouldn’t be? He was finally going to have his chance at being a hero! Not only that, but he’d finally be able to prove to Midoriya that he’s gotten stronger! Him and his Espeon were pumped to start back! That is, until he heard the news. 

“What do you mean by saying that Midoriya’s not going to come back?” Shinsou asked when Aizawa told him. 

“What I mean is, his mom pulled him and moved to Alola with him.” Aizawa said in his usual tone, but you could hear a hint of sadness. 

Suddenly, he wasn’t as excited to start. Him, and apparently the rest of Class 1A (even Bakugou) felt the same way. 

“All the way to Alola?” Shinsou asked softly. “I mean, it’s one thing to pull him out of U.A., but all the way to Alola? Isn’t that a bit of an overkill?” He added on louder. “Why not Johto?” 

“It’s just because she’s afraid that he’ll get recognized for his talent and be put into another heroics class.” Aizawa responded. 

“Oh…” 

“Also, it’s because Alola is the only region that doesn’t have quirks or the Hero vs Villain scenario.” 

“Really?” 

The tired teacher nodded. 

“But, I don’t know. Maybe we’ll have a class trip to visit him one day.” 

The two said their goodbyes and Aizawa went on his way. 

Shinsou felt Espeon rub against his leg. He went to pick her up. She seemed equally disappointed. 

“I know, maybe we’ll get to visit him like Aizawa said. I want to see what its like. I know he’ll have gotten stronger. He’s just not the type of person to stay in one place for that long. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Uraraka heard it, she’d heard it from Izuku himself, and she broke. 

“You’re… going to leave?” She asked, voice small, barely holding back tears. 

“I… yeah. I don’t want to go. I really want to stay, but, my mom said I have to.” 

Her Wigglytuff hugged her. 

“How many of the others know already?” 

“I’m in the process of telling everyone.” He responded. 

Then, he got a text. It was from his mom. 

“I’m sorry I’ve got to go. I’ll hopefully see you soon.” He smiled, but she could tell that he was about to cry as well. 

From out of nowhere, she hugged him. And for the second time that day, Izuku was enveloped in a giant group hug. 

  
  



	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has finally arrived in the tropical region of Alola. There he meet two new people

‘ _Attention all passengers, we will now be landing. So please make sure all tray tables and seatbacks are in the upright position. Enjoy your time here in Alola_ ’ 

Izuku stretched as much as he could in the tight space and yawned. They were finally there, and there really was no turning back at that point. Or else he’d have to endure another at least 10 hour flight back. He was lucky that he was able to sleep for the most part, but on the way back? He didn’t think that he’d get lucky. Leafeon jumped into his arms as he got his and his mom’s from the overhead compartment. There was a flood of people exiting, so they had to stay together. 

After the two Midoriyas stepped out of the airport, the heat hit Izuku in the face as he realized that he was probably in too many layers for the tropical weather. 

“Izuku” His mom said. 

“Yeah?” 

“I know you’re sad about leaving your friends behind, but, you’ll be safer here. I know you will.” 

The green-haired boy went silent for a few seconds. 

“I know. It’s not even that. It’s just that I-“ 

He was interrupted by someone, a shirtless man with a lab coat. He was also with a pale, blonde girl that was dressed in white. The bag she had kept moving. 

“Hey! You’re the one who’s moving here, right?” He asked. 

“Wha-?” 

Before he could process what was going on, his mom responded. 

“Yes. Hello.” 

The man smiled. “I should introduce myself. My name is Professor Kukui. It’s nice to meet you.” 

He turned and faced Izuku. “Oh, and you must be Izuku. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Um, hi…?” Did his mom not tell him something? How did this man know his name? 

The blonde girl spoke up. “M-my name is Lillie. I work as the professor’s assistant. It’s nice to meet you.” She did a slight bow. 

“I should show you the way to the Hau’oli City Hall. “ Professor Kukui motioned for them to follow. 

“Um, you're probably wondering how the professor knew your name aren’t you?” Lillie asked him. 

Izuku nodded. Did he watch the sport’s festival? Did he look him up? He was aware that Class 1A has been on the news several times for various reasons, but the way he said “Nice to finally meet you.” Did he just pay attention to him or -

“Um, excuse me.” 

_‘Crap, I wasn’t mumbling was I?’_

“I don’t mean to be rude, but do you do that all the time? It’s kind of creepy.” 

O-Oh. The mumbling? It’s kind of a habit.” 

“Oh.” 

They walked for a bit in silence, except for Professor Kukui and is mom talking. 

“Anyway, the reason why the professor knows about you is because he watched the Sports Festival, like a lot of other people.” 

Izuku sighed. That made sense. Then he realized something. 

“Did a lot of people _here_ watch it? I-I know that a lot of people in general watched it but-“

“What I meant by a lot was that, well, how should I put this…” 

The two heard a small _“pew!”_ Come from beside him. 

Izuku turned to see a small pokemon, that looked like the stars riding on Leafeon. 

“ _Pew!_ ” 

Panic crossed Lillie’s face. 

“Nebby! You can’t be out of the bag like this! And you know this! Get in the bag!”

The little pokemon, labeled Nebby, moved closer to Izuku. 

“ _Pew!_ ”

_“Nebby!”_

Izuku, meanwhile, looked at the pokemon clinging to his leg. He crouched, and Nebby jumped into his arms, letting out a happy cry as it did so. 

“Uh, hello.” 

He handed it back to Lillie and she put it in her bag. 

“Now you stay there. You come back out when it’s safe. Just to now.” 

She looked up at him. 

“Can you please keep the secret? About seeing Nebby?”

Still somewhat confused, he nodded. 

“Thank you!” 

That was when he realized that they were no longer with the professor or his mom. 

Lillie seemed to realize this too. 

“We really need to catch up.” She said. And,with a surge of bravery that even surprised her, she grabbed his hand. 

“I’ll show you the way.” 

They both started running. 

Heads turned their way as they ran. 

“What are those two in such a rush for?” Izuku heard someone say after he apologized for running into them.

“Isn’t that the kid who’s going to move here with his mom?” 

“Yeah, I heard he’ from Kanto.” 

“Cool! Do you think he has a quirk?” 

“Hush now. Not everyone from Kanto has a quirk.” 

Izuku sighed as they came to a stop. “News does travel fast doesn’t it?’’

Lillie nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once inside the city hall, they sat down.

“I-I want to tell you more about Nebby.” 

“Um, ok.” 

Lillie took a deep breath, and lowered her voice. 

“Nebby is a pokemon called cosmog. I rescued it from a place called Aether Paradise. They were doing experiments on it and it got severely hurt, almost killed.” 

“What?” 

“I managed to escape using its power but, it couldn’t move for ages afterword.” 

Her bag moved. She kept it still. 

“After that, professor Kukui and his wife, Professor Burnet found me on a beach and took me in.” 

She smiled. “I’ve noticed that Nebby alway wants to go see Tapu Koko.” 

Izuku figured he must’ve made a face because she went on to explain about the Tapus. 

“There are four Tapus, one for each island. They’re like guardian deities that work together to protect the region. I guess that’s why pretty much no one in Alola as a quirk. We’ve never needed them.” 

“I guess that’s why it’s so peaceful here.” Izuku added smiling. 

“Do you have a quirk Izuku?”

He nodded. 

“Mine developed pretty late though, since they usually appear at four years old.” 

“Really? My mom is researching them, but I wouldn’t say that the way she’s doing it is very efficient though.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Kukui and his mom coming over. 

“Hey! What’re you two being so secretive about?” 

“Um, nothing.”

Kukui wasn’t impressed, it was blatantly obvious. But he didn’t question it which was something Izuku was grateful for. 

“Anyway, we’ve got to introduce you to the Kahuna of Melemele Island. He lives in Iki town.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed! But Serious question that many or may not impact the story. Should Nebby evolve into Sogaleo or Lunala. I was leaning more toward Lunala because I was going to base it off my ultra Moon play through more. But I’m not sure anymore. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you next time.


	3. I Might Be Able To Get Used To Life Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to meet the Kahuna of Melemele Island. He ends up finding a Pokémon, the Kahuna, and (possibly) a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I abuse telepathy for story purposes.
> 
> (Also i tried to add in an image, tell me if it works or not when you get there)

A flood of text messages filled Izuku’s phone. All of them from his classmates. Apparently they’d decided to make a group chat titled, _‘UA’s 1A’_ and decided to put him in it. 

He’d decided to take Lucario out of his PokeBall for some fresh air, as he’d put him in for the flight. The Professor and Lillie looked at him, confused. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He apologized while taking out his phone. “I-I’ve just got to check this really quick.” 

Once he opened the chat, he got bombarded with new information, and questions about his well-being. 

**_Iida Tenya:_ ** _Midoriya! How are you doing? I've gotten the news that you wouldn’t be here this semester. We all greatly miss you and hope you are doing well._

**_Uraraka Ochako:_ ** _Also, Mineta was expelled and Shinsou joined us!_

**_Shinsou Hitoshi:_ ** _Hi._

**_Ashido Mina:_ ** _To be honest, and I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t think I’ll miss him._

**_Iida Tenya:_ ** _MINA!_

**_Ashido Mina:_ ** _But it’s true!_

**_Midoriya Izuku:_ ** _Wait, so does that mean that there are only 19 students instead of 20? No one from class b is getting added?_

**_Uraraka Ochako:_ ** _No. I dont think so…_

**_Asui Tsuyu:_ ** _It’s probably because you’ll never not be a part of our class. Ribbit._

Izuku actually had to take his eyes off his screen and look up at a passing plane to stop himself from crying. Much less tearing up. 

**_Todoroki Shouto:_ ** _It’s true Midoriya. You have made an impact. A big one._

**_Shinsou Hitoshi:_ ** _Actually, it feels really empty without you. Not just this class, but the entire school._

**_Midoriya Izuku: Guyyysss! Your gonna make me cry. :/_ **

**_Kaminari Denki:_ ** _Oh shoot, I almost forgot how emotional you are._

**_Shinsou Hitoshi:_ ** _Where even are you right now?_

**_Midoriya Izuku: In public….. :/ I’m literally about to cry._ **

**_Uraraka Ochako:_ ** _Oh ok. We’ll continue flattering you later._

**_Midoriya Izuku: ( >\\\\\\\<) Guyyysss!_ **

**_Kaminari Denki:_ ** _XD See you later._

**_Uraraka Ochako:_ ** _Bye!!!!_

**_Tenya Iida:_ ** _See you Midoriya!_

**_Shinsou Hitoshi:_ ** _Bye!_

**_Asui Tsuyu:_ ** _Bye. Kero._

**_Iida Tenya and 18 others left the chat._ **

Izuku sighed. He’d barely managed to hold in the tears. Now he _really_ wanted to go back. That probably wasn’t the greatest thing, since he was about to face the most respected and powerful person on the island. Lucario put a paw on his shoulder while Leafeon jumped on his head and nuzzled into his hair. Things were going to be okay, but he still couldn’t help the fleeting feeling of dread that he felt just thinking about meeting Hala. It was probably nothing, but Kukui had said that all of the kahunas shared a strong connection to the Tapus. 

_‘I shouldn’t be feeling like this, he’s the one trusted to help protect the island. But still…’_

“Izuku, you feeling okay?” Kukui’s voice snapped him from his thoughts. 

“Yep! Totally fine!” He exclaimed, his voice about three octaves higher than it should’ve been. 

“Are you sure? We saw you turn a bright shade of red and look up for no apparent reason. Are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell us?” 

_‘Why would I tell you ? I barely even know you.’_ He thought. _‘Can’t you just mind your own business?’_

“Yeah, there’s nothing. I’m fine.” He put his phone away. 

Kukui looked at him for a second, then carried on walking towards Iki Town. Lillie and Izuku followed, with Izuku’s discomfort growing by the second. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The minute the trio stepped into the town, (Izuku’s mom had been dropped of at home to take care of some things) Nebby flew out of the bag. 

“Nebby! Come back here!” 

The small nebula zipped in between each of the townspeople headed straight for the Tapu’s ruins. 

Lillie turned and faced Izuku. 

“I’m sorry to ask, but could you please come with me? Nebby seems to like you.” 

Before anyone could say anything, he nodded. They ran after it. 

“I guess I’ll wait here and try to find Hala then.” Kukui mumbled to no one in particular. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was odd about Izuku Midoriya, but Kukui couldn’t quite put his finger on it. That was one of the reasons Kukui had brought him to Hala. Well, Izuku _did_ need to meet him, but Hala would be able to help detect what he couldn’t. Yes, he knew that he was from Kanto, and probably had a quirk. But that didn’t change the fact that he’d met many other quirk users before and they didn’t give off this weird _aura_. 

Izuku’s a good kid, but there’s just something off about his quirk (if he even has one.) it’s kind of like it’s an actual being that’s alive. 

Kukui watched as Lillie and Izuku raced off to chase after Nebby. He also noticed that he kept a lot of secrets. Lillie did too, but Izuku’s seemed much bigger. The two seemed to get along just fine, and it looked like they would soon be sharing small secrets with each other. 

He sighed, he knew Izuku didn’t trust them all that much but, he’d probably get used to him, Hala, and Hau. 

_‘Oh yeah, I’ve got to go introduce him to Hau.’_

He started to go search for Hala, wondering how Hau would react to meeting someone that most likely had a quirk. Hala prohibited his grandson from watching the U.A. Sports festival for reasons unknown (Kukui would’ve let Hau watch it to learn more about Kanto just incase he wanted to go there anytime soon), but he had a hunch that Hau would find it cool. Hau finds a lot of things cool, he’s easy to impress. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nebby! I told you we could go to the ruins _after_ we met Hala! Not now!” Lillie called. 

The duo kept walking up the hill until the got to a bridge suspended over a fast moving stream. You could tell that the bridge was old, but still sturdy. On the bridge was Nebby, surrounded by several spearow attacking it.

“ _Nebby!_ ” 

Lillie turned back to Izuku. 

“I know I’m asking a lot but, could you please help Nebby?” 

Lillie Backed away from the bridge.

“I’m not a pokemon trainer, or even strong enough to cross the bridge without turning back but please, save Nebby!”

“How sturdy is the bridge anyway? It looks pretty rickety and there are planks missing.” Izuku yelled back to Lillie as he crossed the bridge. 

“Um, I don’t know.” 

Lucario and Leafeon waited by the entrance of the bridge, seeing as it probably couldn’t hold all of their weight. 

Slowly, he ducked under the Spearow as they began to peck at him, and cradled Nebby. He was about to begin standing up when a glow came from the Pokémon’s body. 

A flash.

Then suddenly, he was falling. 

He barely heard Lillie calling his name, but he heard a pokemon cry loud and clear. 

“Ko, Ko, Koooo!” 

He blinked, and he was being carried up, not to the original entrance of the bridge, but to the other side where the ruins were. 

He looked at the Pokémon that had saved him. 

“Tapu Koko?” 

It let out a cry. 

“Izuku! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?” Lillie called from the other side. 

“No, I’m fine!” 

“How’re you going to get back! Kukui’s going to look for us soon, and we’ll have no way to get you baaa-“ 

Her sentence was interrupted by Tapu Koko picking her and Izuku’s pokemon up and brought them to the other side. 

“Oh, we’re seeing the ruins right now I guess.”

She sighed. “Are you happy now Nebby?” 

“ _Pew!_ ” 

Leafeon jumped onto Izuku’s shoulder, licked his face, then jumped on his head and nuzzled into his hair. Lucario hugged his arm. 

“I’m okay, I swear.” He said laughing. 

Tapu Koko motioned for them to follow it. They did. 

Once inside the ruins, the deity stopped and turned to face them, with two bracelets. One was black and the other one was white. they looked the same physically, but Izuku felt a different energy coming from each of them. It messed with One for All.

Tapu Koko motioned for him to hold out his wrist, which he did, and slid the black bracelet onto his wrist. Upon further inspection, he could see the letter Z on the flat part. He felt his quirk start up without him doing anything. He looked at the guardian deity. 

“Was this supposed to happen?” 

**_“You must not hand that over to Hala for inspection. It’s different from any other z-ring.”_ **

Instead of questioning it, Lillie just asked, “Why?” 

**_“It works with your quirk.”_ **

It handed the other one to her. 

**_“You’ll find out soon.”_ **

It picked the duo up and flew them to the other side of the bridge, where Kahuna Hala and Kukui were both waiting, and left. 

“Where were you two? What happened?” 

Izuku sighed. He didn’t think that they’d believe their story. Well, they probably would, but he knew that Hala would want to inspect it. 

_‘Speaking of Hala, is that man next to Kukui him?’_

“Wait one moment, Kukui.” The man stepped up. 

“Is that a black Z-ring on your wrist?” 

“I, um, I guess so. Tapu Koko gave it to me, and it said not to give it to you.”

Hala just looked at him. “And why is that?” 

“It said that it worked with my quirk but other than that, I have no idea.” 

“I see. It’s no use disobeying the Tapu. Come, let’s go back to Iki Town. You’ll meet my grandson there.” 

_‘I don't think I’m ready for that, at all.’_

Once they got back, they saw another green haired individual, who was obviously younger than Izuku. He was also way more… energetic. It reminded Izuku of himself when he was younger. But if you asked the rest of Class 1A about the comparison, some would probably say he was like that, but more toned down. 

He was interacting with three Pokémon. One looked like an owl, one looked like a cat, and the other one looked like a seal mixed with a clown(?) It had a pink clown nose . 

The owl looked at him, and they made direct eye contact. The boy also looked at him. 

_‘Why is everyone looking at me? What’s going on?’_

The Pokémon flew towards his head and landed in his hair. 

“Um, hello.” 

It cooed and nuzzled into his hair. It didn’t hurt, but it felt weird. Leafeon looked at it in disgust for taking his spot. (He’d jumped off Izuku’s head and onto his shoulder) 

“So I guess you didn’t like me Rowlet.” The kid said. 

Izuku looked at it. _‘So your called Rowlet.’_

The two looked at each other. 

“Oh! Are you the one who’s moving here from Kanto?” 

Izuku jumped. “U-um yeah.” 

“I’m Hau! And you’re…” he paused, trying to think. Izuku was about to tell him when he interrupted. 

“Wait! Don’t tell me, it’s on the tip of my tongue…” 

After a few more moments, Hau finally got it. 

“Izuku Midoriya, right? Everyone here knows about Class 1 A, so don’t be shocked!”

Hau smiled at his obvious confusion and shock.

“I specifically told you _not_ to be shocked.” 

That was enough to get a little laugh out of him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I ended up giving Lillie a Z-ring right off the bat. It’ll work out for what I’m planning, I hope. 
> 
> (Also, what quirk would fit Lillie’s personality? I’m just asking. ;) ) 
> 
> Anyways, see you next time！
> 
> (Did it work? If not, can you tell me how I can get it to work? Ive never posted an image her before. The only paste hat I can currently post it is amino so. Yea. Tank you!)


	4. It Looks Like Someone Is Starting A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau gets his first Pokémon and Izuku comes to terms with the fact that he was stuck in Alola for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sun and moon has come to a close huh? It was pretty good, especially the end. The new anime has been great so far!

The Pokémon that had gotten comfortable in his hair, was called Rowlet, an owl-like Pokémon. It also apparently the one Hau was going to choose, as Izuku found out after they’d spent around half an hour trying to get it off his head. 

He eventually sat down on the ground, resigned to his fate. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. You don’t have too. I’ve already picked a second choice.” 

The two starter Pokémon’s faces lit up. 

Hau knelt down in front of them, double-checking with himself to see if he really wanted to commit to his decision. 

“Okay.” He stood up. 

_ ‘This seems to be very dramatic.’  _ Izuku thought.  _ ‘But I guess it has to be because that would be your Pokémon partner for life.’  _

“Popplio, I choose you!” 

The small seal Pokémon seemed overjoyed at Hau’s choice as it proceeded to jump into his arms. 

Rowlet exited Izuku’s hair and let itself fall into his lap. He looked at it and it looked at him. Did it want to stay with him?

“Hey!” 

Izuku’s eyes snapped up from the Pokémon in his lap. 

“How about we have a battle?” Hau seemed a little to excited to jump to battling.

Unless Izuku decided to use Rowlet, who’d apparently made up it’s mind about coming along with him, his Pokémon would be way too strong for Hau at his current level. He looked back at the Pokémon in his lab. 

“Um, I think I’ll pass. Thanks for the offer though!” 

Hau looked disappointed, but Rowlet wasn’t in the mood for battling, and neither was he. 

“Oh yeah!” Kukui sounded like he realized something. “How about you go back home Izuku, we’re having a festival later tonight. You should come!”

They were having a festival?

“A festival?”

“This happens every year when a trainer starts the Island Challenge!” Kukui responded.

“The what?” Now, Izuku didn’t want to talk for another five hours, but he was  _ so  _ confused.

“It’s when a kid turns 11 years old and goes on a journey to collect crystals and become an island champion!” Hau jumped in. 

_ ‘Wait, so that means Hau is 11, right?’ _

“D’ya wanna come with me Izuku?”

_ ‘How young do I look to these people?’ _

“Is it 11 or older?”

Hau thought for a minute. 

“Trial captains can be from anywhere in between 11 and 18 I think. But I’m not sure about the participants though. How old are you?” 

“16”

“You’re way older than me.” 

Izuku nodded. That’s what it seemed like. 

“I’ll ask my grandpa! But can you try to make it to the festival?” 

“Maybe…” 

Hau smiled and waved, walking back toward his house. Izuku also started heading home. 

_ ‘This region is so different. From the lack of quirks to thee Island challenge, it feels very different from Kanto…”  _

Unknown to Izuku, two mysterious figures in almost robotic suits were watching him. 

“So that’s the kid just moving here?” Said a young feminine voice. “His aura seems different”

“Yes. That’s just because of a presence of a power within him called a quirk.” Another voice, the voice of a man, said. 

“Wow. Cool! Does everyone have one?” The girl asked, her face lighting up. 

“We don't know yet Zossie, we just arrived here.”

“That’s a bummer…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m home!” Izuku announced. It was just starting to get dark. They’d arrived around noon. He still couldn’t believe that he was going to be living in Alola from then on. It was almost like he was starting over. After all the progress he’d made and all the friends he’d met, it felt like that was all going to waste. He felt like a disappointment to All Might. There would be no successor to him now. Probably no symbol of piece. 

Izuku felt like it was his fault, because he was so reckless. Now his dream was seemingly so far out of reach, no, now it was impossible to get to. He was so close to saving people. Well, he could still help protect everyone, as a Pokémon trainer. They do a lot. They’ve helped stop crimes and giant crime organizations. He could do that, but his mom probably wouldn’t let him. 

He  _ did _ get offered to join Hau on his Island challenge though, and since he didn’t want to sit around doing nothing or being enrolled in another school, Izuku knew that he’d take up Hau’s offer. He’d just have to get his mom’s approval, that’s all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been about 3 months since I’ve updated, I know. The chapter isn’t that great, I know. But the story is here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a happy Thanksgiving if you’re American or if you celebrate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to leave your feedback in the comments. This is my first time doing something like this. Thank you for the support on Class 1A Undercover as well! I appreciate it! ^^


End file.
